


One thing can make it all change.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ward, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Fitz, Beta Bobbi, Beta Daisy, Beta Lance, Characters watch Doctor who, Daisy knows all, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, Implied Will Daniels/Jemma Simmons, Jealous Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz-centric, Love at First Sight, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jemma, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Secret Crush, Unpresented Fitz, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz had been unpresented for as long as he could remember despite everyone seeming sure that he was a beta. But when Jemma walked into his life he would have given ANYTHING to be an Alpha. Little did he know the hand nature was going to deal him.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thing can make it all change.

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason I didn't include what Fitz turned out to be was because I wanted it to be surprise for the reader and the prompter to be fair ;) However if the lack of some of the tags is a bother for some people just let me know and I'll add them.

**Title:** One thing can make it all change.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** E  
**Pairing:** Fitz/Simmons, Skye/Ward, Bobbi/Hunter  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Fitz had been unpresented for as long as he could remember despite everyone seeming sure that he was a beta. But when Jemma walked into his life he would have given ANYTHING to be an Alpha. Little did he know the hand nature was going to deal him.....  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Agents of Shield etc © Marvel, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Bea Miller.  
**Author Notes:** Written for [Doteleven](http://doteleven.tumblr.com/) and beta'd by the amazing [Shelley](http://11thisthebest.tumblr.com/) for Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine <3 My second ever A/B/O and first ever Fitzsimmons Fic!!! Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

From the time he was a kid Fitz had been treated as a beta. There was really nothing to state other wise from his appearance. He wasn’t big and buff like an Alpha, or slender with a vulnerable side like an Omega. No, not even the student body or his parents thought he could be anything other than a beta. 

Even through high school it seemed very unlikely that there was any chance of him being anything else. He was lithe and slender to the muscular and tall jock Alpha that seemed to make it their goal in life to shove him into something or someone at least once a day. He was none confrontational, timid and shy to the possessive and imposing Alphas. They were the outsiders and seemed to scan the crowds looking for the next beta or omega that they wanted to bully into being their next target or even, to some their mate. 

No, Fitz had been perfectly happy sitting in the very back of each class, fixating on his classes and spending his lunch time in the library studying surrounded by those who seemed willing to try and break through the societal bonds of expectations. For him making things and discovering the technology behind each part in engineering was fascinating enough that he could just merge into the background while the rest of his classmates were going crazy.

Even when he hadn’t presented at the time that everyone else would have done he felt comfortable in himself. Though it had concerned his parents and the doctors they sent him to when his birthday came and went. His mind fixated on the idea that he was just another inbetweener in a sea of asshole alphas and scared shitless Omegas that they would get bonded to one way or another. Sure it was lonely, there wasn’t really anyone he felt comfortable enough to socialise with in his class even if his Mum was always trying to push him out his comfort zone just a little each day. It was easier to be a nobody, and in all honesty he preferred it that way.

It also helped that due to his test scores and how advanced he was compared to the rest of his classmates to the point that he was the top of even the most advanced classes. He was soon able to leave them behind to be a part of the Gifted program over at MIT at sixteen. The move from Glasgow had been the kind of thing he hadn’t imagined for a couple of years and was filled with the stress that he just didn’t know how to handle. It left him swimming in a whole different more complicated pond where essays, double lectures and several hours spent in a library were the norm even if he was one of the youngest there and still expected to keep up. He spent as much time as possible in the Engineering department looking at what he wanted to do for his degree. Fitz had a feeling it would come sooner than later when he had to decide what career to take.

But even then it was still hard for him to try and make friends with any of his classmates. Having always been the most introvert introvert known to mankind he couldn’t so much as come up with something to say when a person was standing right in front of him. He usually ended up settling for a weak smile before merging into the crowd, reminding himself never ever to do that again. But his parents were insistent, and his university inbox was always filled with messages about events ran by the Gifted program and opportunities to mix with others. 

One of those occasions was how he met Jemma and every time he thought back on it he thanked his lucky stars that he had. Usually he would have avoided them by immersing himself in book lists and attempting to come up with personal projects to work on or by watching things on Netflix in his dorm. But his Mum had made him promise to at least go to one event every couple of months so he would seem like he was taking advantage of all the university offered instead of just the education. It had been the only way to sooth her anxiety from so far away So he’d make himself go. He never told her of course he’d only stay a couple of hours, mostly not even interacting with people or leaving the doorway, before going back to his dorm so at least he could honestly tell her he’d been. 

But this time was different. He set his eyes on her the moment he entered the common room where there was supposed to be a screening of some old seasons of Doctor who hosted by the Cosplay club. She was sat with a replica of the Fourth Doctor’s scarf wrapped around her neck chatting away to a couple of girls who had been dragged along by boyfriends and girlfriends, but had no idea what they were supposed to be watching. It hadn’t even started yet but the brightness of her smile and the way she was chatting animatedly immediately drew him in. He knew there was no way in hell he’d be able to leave without getting to know her.

With his gaze rested on her the whole time, he moved to sit at the back, fidgeting uneasily as the members of the club worked out a technical glitch. But when his gaze moved from the members back to her spot she was gone, causing him to frown as he looked around for her in the crowd. It was then he felt someone sitting beside him and turned to see her sitting there, that bright smile still lighting up her face as she unwound the scarf so he could fully see her face. She was flawless. That was the only word he could use to describe her. She hadn’t even said a word to him yet, but just the sight of her had his mouth dry and his hands wringing themselves in his lap uneasily. He didn’t know what to do with feelings like this. He had only had one crush and it had been safely from a distance. though he highly doubted she was going to let him get away.

“So, Fourth or Sixth?” She asked, chipper in a perfectly crisp British accent which was a stark contact to his own warbled Scottish. Yet her question caused him to frown at her before she pointed at his chest where he’d made sure to wear a doctor who related t-shirt even If he’d been secretly hoping no-one would notice.

“Oh right…I haven’t see any Classic Who. I’m more accustomed to the newer series.” He made himself say though the words seemed to flow out of him so easily compared to usual when it felt like he was pulling teeth.

“Huh, well good thing you came to this then isn’t it? I’ll make sure to ask you again when we’re done. I’m Jemma Simmons by the way.” She beamed, offering him her hand as though it was perfectly normal to shake hands with a virtual stranger.

“Sounds like a plan. I’m Leo Fitz but every calls me Fitz.” He smiled, shaking her hand just as the lights went down and the people in front of them hushed them as the original title sequence began on the screen.

XO

Being with Jemma felt so easy after the first time they met. They seemed to share the same constant craving for knowledge in their respective fields and delved deep into TV shows and popular culture on the times they needed to relax. They began to study together when their schedules allowed, go over to the other’s dorm to check they had eaten or slept when they needed it and watch things on Netflix.

By the end of the programme and the end of his first year of his degree he couldn’t remember a time where Jemma hadn’t been in his life, where she wasn’t begging him to help her in the lab with exam prep, or falling asleep squashed against him on his bed while watching a movie. And yet the feelings he was having for her still continued to surface every so often, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Like him she hadn’t presented yet but her parents seemed sure she was an omega. She scoffed at the idea and claimed that even if she was an omega she didn’t want to be one of those Omegas that allowed themselves to get tied down and wrangled into a life of childbirth and home making. The knowledge brought a sad smile to his face, as he knew that if she was an omega she could never be his Omega. 

While Beta and Omega couples were common, like with his parents, he knew they didn’t always end up as happy as his parents. The craving to have a child, which a Beta couldn’t do without treatment, was said to be the thing that would break them up. That and the urge to be properly mated for an Omega would be irrepressible, especially when they found their Alpha. He knew that if Jemma found her Alpha there would be no part for him in her life and there was nothing to say she felt that way anyway. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, but every so often he’d find Jemma looking at him while he was working, her head tilted and her eyes flicking over his features. He’d always ask self consciously what she was looking at and she’d reply with some excuse. He always told himself he was just imagining things as he looked back at his books, but the sound of a soft sigh from beside him would always follow. 

Their second year Jemma managed to pull him out of his shell just a little more. She introduced him to a couple of people from her classes who knew people in his classes, suddenly it wasn’t just the two of them anymore, and it was hard for him to believe he could have people in his life who actually wanted to be there. 

Bobbi and Hunter were a couple of Betas. One that was the TA in Jemma’s Molecular Biology class, and the other the TA for his Mechanics and Materials class. It was obvious how in love they were, and every time he saw them his heart ached as he took a glance at Jemma and knew he could never have that even if he wanted to. Daisy, a Beta, was in Jemma’s Developmental Neurobiology class, and would make jokes about things that would have both him and Jemma’s sides splitting. Yet her eyes would always flicker in the direction of Grant Ward, an Alpha, a tutor from his Thermodynamics class, the same way his would always in Jemma’s direction. But Ward would always clear his throat and look away on those rare occasions that his and Daisy’s gaze would meet. 

The group of them would spent time in each other’s dorms, trying to pull him out to pubs and movies making comments about needing some relief away from the books. Sometimes Jemma stood up for him, other times she was the one tugging his wrist with her big blue eyes that he couldn’t resist and would always end up with him going resignedly. He was just thankful that he was always ahead of his work load and there was little chance of his grades suffering for the odd night out.

But on one of those nights as Bobbi and Hunter were snuggling in the booth while Daisy and Jemma were talking about a project, his gaze was rested on his drink only looking up every so often when he heard Jemma’s voice. One time though Daisy caught his eye and smiled and raised an eyebrow. It was obvious she knew how he felt for Jemma. It was enough to have him getting to his feet with a river of excuses flowing out his mouth before he left.

He made sure to always have an excuse every time Jemma tried to pull him out after, but Daisy wasn’t easily deterred and managed to get into his dorm when he was watching a marathon of something. He’d been changing shows every other episode in an attempt keep his attention but so far all he could think of was Jemma.

“You know it’s not a crime to have crush on her.” Daisy’s voice came from the darkness as he felt her sitting on the bed beside him.

“I’m not good at crushes…but I’m pretty sure having one on someone who doesn’t feel the same way is.” He murmured from the duvet covering his mouth even as he dared to look up at her.

“Fitz, I tell you this with love ok? But you are the densest person ever if you can’t see the way that girl feels about you. She talks about you when you aren’t around and I just know that if you asked her out she’d probably bust an eardrum with her yes. You’re all she wants.” Daisy said, running her fingers through his curls even as he glared at her.

“And I’ll present as a Beta.” He muttered back in reply causing her to frown.

“And? She’ll present as an Omega when the time comes. There’s no taboo against it…I’ve met your parents and they love each other so fiercely. You’re just using this as an excuse not to put yourself out there. Please just…just do it before someone else does.”

XO

The third year was hell, it seemed like it was too late for him to even contemplate telling Jemma how he felt as somewhere between college and going home, she’d found Will Daniels, A Post Grad Anthropology student. A presented Alpha who seemed to know what he wanted, and what he wanted was Jemma. Jemma was practically gushing as she told him about Will over the summer. Giggling like a school girl via skype as she told him about the texts and emails she was getting, how she couldn’t wait for him to meet Will and she knew he’d like him just as much. But his heart felt like it was in shards in his chest and couldn’t seem to even fake the excitement that she was showing. Each word of false agreement would cause her smile to fall and an excuse to fall from her lips before she signed off.

Each email he sent to her would end up not being responded to. It left him staring at the ceiling as he tried to think of something to do to try and make the hurt stop. It was a long few weeks, and seemed to stretch out even longer when he got back, Jemma avoiding him instead of introducing him to Will and leaving him to fall back into his old introverted habits even more. 

Daisy came to see him the first week back with a mating mark on her neck, though there was none of the happiness he’d expect to see. Instead she pulled him close in a hug and tried to reassure him that Jemma and Will was nothing even if they both knew deep down that it probably could be something. She tried to talk to Jemma on his behalf but it came to no good. He wasn’t surprised when Jemma didn’t come to his dorm or meet him like she used to. It was easier to just pretend it had never happened, that he had never met Jemma even if it hurt. Bobbi and Hunter seemed to be caught in the middle, and he wasn’t surprised when they started to double date with Jemma and Will, leaving Daisy with her new mate Grant to try and pull him out to who he used to be.

It was Christmas by the time he saw Jemma again. He couldn’t go back home because his parents were in The Isle of Skye visiting family leaving him in his dorm, binge watching Merlin even if his attention had dwindled from the plot hours ago. He’d heard the knock on the door and paused from loading the next episode to call for them to enter. 

Jemma appeared, looking a little uncertain as if she expected him to scream at her and tell her to go to hell. But when she spotted him in his bed she offered a small smile and held up a box of chocolates from her care package as a peace offering. 

“I thought you’d be home with your parents.” He asked, determined not to mention Will even if the sight of the bruises on her neck seemed to quash the hope that had been building that they’d split up.

“They’ve gone to New York for the couple of weeks over Christmas and new year. Besides I’d rather be here than in some empty house by myself. Can I come in?” She asked meekly. 

He nodded and watched her close the door, putting the celebrations on the bed before cuddling up to him like she’d used to. Her head rested against his shoulder and he swallowed to stop himself staring at her bruises before clicking the next episode.

Neither of them really spoke as they watched the episode play which was odd, usually they’d be chatting about plot lines or coming up with their own motivations behind character actions. But after the two of them had been apart for so long, it seemed like it was hard to get back into the swing of things. The chocolates sat on the bed untouched, him not about to make a move for them without her opening them first and her obviously waiting for him to reach for them. 

But the longer they laid there together the hotter it seemed to become. He watched Jemma take her sweat vest off and wipe her forehead, even as her gaze remained on the computer before letting her head moved back to his shoulder. He’d never been able to distinguish scents of people before, figuring it was because of his Beta nature, but suddenly all he could smell was sweetness. Like liquid sugar in the air, tinged with the smell of disinfectant, lavender and the ink that was often smudged into his skin. 

He felt her gaze moving over his profile, her hands clasping each other tightly as her eyes screwed closed as though his presence was soothing whatever she was going through. But when he rested his hand on her wrist to ask her what was going on he felt her freeze and flush as she pushed herself off the bed.

“Jemma, Jemma are you ok?” He asked, quickly pausing the episode as he watched her frantically grab her things and curse as she ran towards the door, a frenzied look on her face. Yet her gaze remained fixated on him even as her fingers clasped around the doorframe like part of her wanted to stay even if she knew she should leave.

“I….I need to go.” She rambled, screwing her eyes closed as she managed to turn around and open the door.

“Jemma…” 

“Al….I’ll be fine Fitz. I’ll see you later.” She offered a smile to him over her shoulder, swallowed and pushed herself out the room with the door slamming rather loudly behind her. 

It left him staring at the closed door and wondering what the hell had just happened.

XO

He didn’t see Jemma for the next week, the chocolates sitting untouched on his desk as he tried to distract himself with chores, projects, reading lists, and upcoming essays. There was a constant itching sensation under his skin that he should go and see Jemma, to make sure she was ok and let her know he was there.

But it didn’t seem right. He knew if she wanted to speak to him she’d have texted, Imed or emailed him by now. By the time he saw her again the rest of the students were coming back from winter break and Daisy had insisted on them all meeting for a coffee to catch up on what happened over the holidays.

But Jemma looked exhausted, her hair up in a bun and dressed in the outfit she only wore when she wanted to slob around. She looked paler than normal and her hands were shaking around her cup, keeping more to herself than normal in a way that made him know something was wrong. Daisy and Bobbi kept flashing looks her way and, surprisingly, his way too causing him to catch Daisy on the walk back to the Dorms.

“What’s wrong with Jemma?” he made himself ask while the others walked ahead, Jemma’s head rested against Bobbi’s shoulder like she couldn’t stand without support.

“You’ve never seen an Omega after their first Heat have you?” Daisy said, widening her eyes at him and causing him to swallow as he looked down.

“Oh.”

“Fitz…this doesn’t change anything between you and her. All the ground you’ve been covering to get to the point where she could speak to you again this is a good thing.” Daisy said, her hands rested on both his shoulders as though to make sure he didn’t avoid what obviously needed to be said.

“How? How is this a good thing?” He asked, watching the brunette roll her eyes and call out to the others that they’d see them later. Though he was sure he felt Jemma’s gaze following him over Bobbi’s shoulder as Daisy led him to the other entrance to their dorm.

“It’s a good thing because her and Will split up. Because he wasn’t the one who triggered her Heat and she knows who her mate is. And she’s willing to wait for him to catch up with her.” Daisy said pointedly.

“Then she’s lucky she found someone.” He sighed, leaning against the wall beside the lift as Daisy pressed the button harder than was necessary. 

“No, she’s not because her mate is obviously a dumbo. Look just trust me…when the time comes you’ll know what I’m trying to tell you and you’ll kick yourself.” Daisy huffed, pulling him inside when the doors parted.

XO

From her first Heat Jemma seemed determined to try and spend more time with him again, even coming to the library to study with him when she would have given him space before. It was disorientating and while there was often silence between them it was never uncomfortable, more like just knowing the other was there was reassuring enough. But at the same time she wasn’t the Jemma he knew, she wasn’t extroverted and with a constant smile on her face anymore.

Instead she was careful, always making sure not to touch him even if they were sitting close together, and kept her gaze anywhere but on him. Though every so often he’d look up to find her gaze on him, her blue eyes flicking omega gold, which would have him clearing his throat until she regained her control and went back to her studies.

But he knew there was more to her being around him than studying. He’d taken health class in high school and knew all the associated personality ticks of an Omega; knew that they got clingy to certain people in their lives often possible mates. That their eyes would flash if they were looking at someone their Omega side wanted, and on some occasions they’d even attempt to court them. Thankfully Jemma hadn’t got that far and he didn’t know how he’d react if she did. 

He just tried to put it to the back of his mind. He ignored the way she looked downtrodden on those occasions he said he wanted to study alone or how she’d tried and suggest them watching a show or doing something together and he refused. He knew Daisy and Bobbi probably thought him oblivious beyond belief but there was so much more to that, and he just didn’t realise how much.

The only time she left his side was for her Heats, on the odd occasion she looked like she wanted to ask him something. Like she wanted him to share the Heat with her, but he was still unpresented. Still had no idea what he was and if what he was could ever be enough for her. But each time she seemed to change her mind and just say she’d see him in a week, hugging herself with a weak smile as she left.

It was on the night of Valentine’s Day that it seemed she couldn’t wait. It was around the time of her Heat, and he heard a banging at his door from where he’d been reading through lecture notes and scribbling a design for an assigned project. Frowning, he put the pad aside and opened it to the sight of her stood there.

She looked a mess, eyes bright gold, dressed in cotton pyjama pants and a thin t-shirt under a cardigan. Yet it was the scent that took him over, that scent of liquid sugar, disinfectant, Lavender and ink that had haunted his senses from the first time her Heat had been triggered. It had stuck to a pillow she’d been leaning against for a month, but the fresh scent of it seemed to bowl him over, his jaw dropping at he looked at her.

“Jemma, what are you doing here? I thought you were locked down for your Heat…” he asked, watching her swallow weakly as her enlightened gaze remained on him.

“ _Alpha_ …” she whimpered, causing him to take a step back when she tried to reach for him. 

“Whoa…nuh uh _no_. I’m not your Alpha….I don’t know what I am but I’m not that….” He said, shaking his head and raking his fingers through his hair uncertain what to do. But the scent seemed to be engulfing his senses causing his body to stir and his heart to pound in his chest.

“Fitz…please.” She murmured, curling one hand around the door frame as though anticipating that he would close the door on her as the other hand clenched around the cardigan she was holding closed.

“ _Jemma_ …” his voice cracked at the sound of her name from his lips, feeling something pacing back and forth in his chest as his gaze couldn’t seem to be pulled away from her.

“Leo… _alpha_ please….” She whispered, the sound of her saying his first name seeming closer to making him want to give into what he was asking. He was trying so hard to restrain the part of him that just wanted to jump her, kiss her and take everything she offered. To revel in the sound of his name coming from her lips like a prayer in moans and groans.

But at the touch of her finger tips brushing over the rest of his hand clasped around the door in a vain attempt to steady himself since the urge to shut it in her face to stop this had disappeared he knew it was inevitable. But he knew he wasn’t going to be one of those alphas who fixated on themselves and what they wanted, because this was _Jemma_. The girl he’d been crushing on secretly for years and he knew she deserved so much better than to be treated that way.

He felt the warmth of her skin against the back of his hand, steadily flowing through his veins like a drug; could feel his knot growing in his sweats and the material of his boxers seemed to be doing more to aggravate than help what his body was going through. The sense of _wantmatebreedmine_ echoing around and around his head like a mantra that couldn’t be ignored no matter how much he wanted to. 

His fingers curled around hers, his own skin seeming to grown warmer to match the progression of her Heat, as he led her inside, hearing the sound of a faint rumbling purr of contentment coming from her chest. He felt her alluring gold gaze fixated on him from under her eyelashes as he closed the door behind her with a thud.

Suddenly it was just the two of them alone in his dorm and yet he had never felt the significant from that knowledge before. A shudder seemed to run through his body at the knowledge he was actually an Alpha seemed to break through the smell of Jemma, that all his thoughts of being a Beta that would never be good enough for Jemma had been completely unfounded. All it had taken as Jemma’s Heat to trigger his Rutt and yet at that moment he couldn’t be happier. 

“Fitz….” Jemma pleaded softly as she stood a few footsteps shy of the doorway, her tone and her illuminated eyes just demanding the attention that she was sure he could give her. Her hand in his tried to pull him closer towards her but he hushed her softly and settled for resting his forehead against her own in a placating gesture for the time being. They needed to talk, she needed to be sure before he did something where there was no chance of turning back. 

“Jemma, Hey…no it’s ok just look at me for a minute.” He murmured softly, brushing his free hand under her chin so their gazes were locked. “Before we go any further you need to be sure. You may think I’m your Alpha but it doesn’t give me the right to try and take advantage of you right now. So just take a second and think about it. Are you absolutely sure you want me to share your Heat?”

He hushed her softly when she seemed to object. He brushed his fingers along her check as her eyes closed, the purring from her chest filling the room as she tried to break through her Heat’s thoughts to rationality. 

“I’m sure. Fitz you have no idea how sure I am…the past months just being locked up without you there beside me to make this better. I dreamed of you the whole time, and I knew you’d be there for me if only I’d ask. I just I need it. Please..” she whimpered, her irises now completely golden when she opened her eyes to look at him.

He hushed her softly and nodded, ignoring the way his Alpha side was pacing back and forth in his chest not seeming to understand what it was he was waiting for. There was an omega in Heat in front of him and as far as it was concerned that should be enough to warrant him acting. Now though that he’d gotten the go ahead, his hand brushed down her cheek so his thumb was grazing her lips before closing the gap between them and pressing a soft gentle kiss to her lips. 

Every nerve in his body seemed to demand he deepen it, show his dominance over Jemma and demonstrate how much he wanted her. But even during his first Rutt it wasn’t in his nature to be so forceful and demanding, especially where Jemma was concerned. 

He felt her arms curling around his neck, pulling his body closer to her own as her teeth nipped and sucked at his own lips in an attempt to persuade him to part them. It caused a spark of arousal to flow through him as he felt her hands raking at the skin on the back of his neck; wanting to be as close to him as was physically possible.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she nuzzled at his neck when their lips parted for air, feeling her cheek brushing against his covered in stubble after the couple of days he’d not shaved. His teeth grazed against the tendons of her neck and heard her murmur in agreement at the feeling though he soon heard her murmuring words over and over.

“Alpha…breed me….fuck me….mate me.” 

He took a deep breath to calm his inner alpha and nipped at her skin on the spot where her bondmark was going to sit and heard her yip at the sensation. But his own hands guided the cardigan from her shoulders off so it fell to the floor behind her in a heap of colour. Then his hands brushed down her arms until they rested on her waist, steering her in the direction of his bed as her gaze rested on him as though afraid he’d disappear if she didn’t watch him.

“Shhh Jemma its ok….I’m here.” He murmured, once they reached the bed and he sat her on the edge. Her gaze still remained on him, looking up expectantly waiting for his first move, something he was still struggling to come up with himself.

On a hunch he parted her legs with his hands on her knees and slid his body between her parted thighs, ignoring how hard his knot was for the time being or the way Jemma’s gaze momentarily moved from his face to his crotch, before he knelt down so his face was level with hers. He caught her chin between thumb and index finger and let his lips meet hers again, as the mere sensation was already beginning to feel like something akin to an addiction. The texture, the taste, and the way her head tilted as she nipped at his lip, all of it completely addictive.

Her fingers ran through his hair as their kisses turned filthy and wet like they had before She guided his body closer when his tongue grazed against her own, causing his nerves to light up. His fingertips slid under the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, only parting from her lip to pull it off and then he was right back again; the shirt thrown somewhere unimportant leaving her bare chest and torso open to the air.

Her skin was slick with sweat from the past few hours that she’d spent alone in her dorm, the odd drop dripping down her collarbone now. It was enticing and he found his tongue licking a stripe over her collarbone to catch the drops before moving down between her breasts to her navel. Her back arched at the sensation and her head tilting back in mid-air baring her throat to him which his inner alpha seemed to fixate on.

“Oh god, please Fitz…” She moaned, her body flopping back on to the bed with her fingers curled around the sheets for leverage even as her gaze remained on him.

He pushed himself up on to his knees and leaned over her torso, peppering kisses over her ribs before teasing one nipple between his lips and teeth causing her to cry out while the other was toyed with between his fingers. The over powering smell of sugar and sweetness took him over like a smack in the face as his free hand slid inside and down her pyjama pants, teasing at her inner thighs before one fingers brushed between her legs.

“Do that again….FITZ!” she panted, her back arching against the mattress as his fingers grazed her clit and he felt the slick practically coat them at the arousal flowing through her.

“So good for me Jemma….so good…” he murmured against her left rib as his now free hand slid to the waist band of the pants to push them down. 

Her back bowed in a vain attempt to help him get rid of the barrier between them, and he managed to get rid of them throwing them with her sweat soaked shirt over his shoulder. She looked beautiful, even as her fingers clung to his sheet, as her legs parted in the hope that he’d do more with his hands in her needy cunt. He couldn’t stop thinking of how lucky he was to have her.

He reluctantly pulled his hand from inside her despite her whine of need at the loss and paused to lick the slick from his fingers before doing what he originally intended. She tasted as sweet as she smelt, sweeter if he was honest, of golden syrup she had on her pancakes for breakfast when they met on Sundays, of the caramel in her caramel macchiato which was the only coffee she could stand. And yet it was perfect because it was uniquely Jemma and he wouldn’t change a thing.

“FITZ!”

Her cry pulled him back to reality and he hushed her softly, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh inches from her entrance to reassure her before pulling his shirt off and throwing it aside. He felt her gaze moving longingly over his bare torso, but she didn’t move, seeming to know he wasn’t done yet though she arched her neck against the bed to try and get him to go faster.

He pushed himself up from his knees and kicked off his sweats and boxers before grabbing Jemma’s legs and curling them around his waist for leverage before pushing her body further up the bed. Only then did he climb on to the bed and settled above her with his hands rested either side of her head looking down at her. Her hands rested on the small of his back, but he soon let out a curse at the feel of nails digging into his skin before kissing her deeply, feeling her murmuring against his lips in need.

“So beautiful, my perfect Omega…” he breathed into her mouth casing her to whine longingly for more and deepen her grip on his back when he kissed her again. 

The kiss ignited something possessive inside of him that was refusing to wait anymore. A side of him that had his hips grinding against hers teasingly bringing whimpers of pleasure from her lips. Her back bowing against the mattress in a vain attempt to get him closer and for him to be inside her.

“Yours always….just do it. Breed me! Make me yours and only yours.” Jemma panted against his lips digging her heels into the small of his back trying to pull him closer.

“Oh fuck…” he groaned, the head of his cock finally sliding inside her, revelling in the sound of her groaning in relief as her inner muscles clenched in a vain attempt to try and coax him in deeper. It didn’t take much to persuade him as such and he thrust deeper inside the next time; his hips jerking and a purr coming from her chest as his cock moved against her clit and her lips parted against his neck.

The rhythm began to pick up and each time he slid more of his length deeper and deep inside her until he brushed her clit with the head of his cock and had her groaning in relief as her eyes moved to his face seeking his gaze out. And when their gazes locked, her omega gold with what he was sure was his alpha red the word that came from her lips seemed destined to kill him.

“Harder Leo…” she panted, sweat glistening on her forehead as a mew came from her lips at the fresh movement of his hips. 

His lips moved back to hers, capturing the sound of her moans and groans as he felt his knot growing and knew it was only a matter of time before it caught. Her moans buzzed against his lips and their tongue grazed against the other as his claws sprouting into the depths of his mattress. His Alpha instincts finally seemed to be trying to take control and it was taking everything in him to not start ploughing into her while she cried out in pain.

“It’s ok Jemma…” he murmured once their foreheads were resting against the other, the spike of pain flowing from his back signally her own claws being buried into his skin. Her lips moved wordlessly as she tried to arch her back in a vain attempt to get them closer only to cry out at the feel of his knot now catching inside her.

“No…don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself…Jemma look at me.” He said softly, the undertone of his Alpha voice causing her to look up at him as his hips continued to jerk as if they had a mind of their own. It seemed that even if he had no idea what to do, his Alpha’s instincts did.

One of her hands moved from his back to rest above her head, the heels of her feet digging deeper and deeper into his back spurring him on, but all he could focus on was moving one of his hands until it was clasped in her own. That seemed to be the point they’d both been waiting for as he heard her curse out his name as her orgasm took her over, her inner muscles practically milking him as her neck bared while her body writhed but he resolutely kept his gaze on their hands. Now wasn’t the time to do something she’d never forgive him for.

Finally when he dared to look down at her again, her eyes weren’t completely gold; back to that beautiful blue he’d always found himself allured with and intertwined with gold. There was a small smile on her puffy red lips as she looked up at him, her legs grip loosening around his waist though tightened at the feel of his hand leaving hers and tracing the skin of her thigh.

“Do it Fitz…I know you need to.” She murmured, her free hand brushing gently against his sweaty stubble coated cheek as though to reassure him that she knew why he’d been holding back. Why he was on the very brink but trying to stop himself from coming; it would change things and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle what came next.

“Jemma…” his voice was shaking as he felt himself come inside her and watched her body arch at the ecstasy of the feeling. He rested his head in her collarbone as his arm keeping him upright gave way and felt her fingers interlacing back with his again.

He was in the same position when he came around though knew it wasn’t comfortable for her even as she toyed with his hair with a smile on her face. He pecked a kiss to her neck and watched her look down at him.

“You ok to turn over? I highly doubt you’ll want to be in this position for however long it takes for my knot to go down.” He murmured, watching her nod silently before letting his hands rest on her hips to steady her and rolling on to his back.

Her head rested against his chest, and her fingers brushed against his skin softly as the silence took them over. Yet this was the one thing he had never wanted between him and Jemma, the awkward silence that spelled the end of their friendship.

“How are you feeling?” he made himself ask, watching her push herself upright a little so her gaze could meet his. Her hair was a knotted sweaty mess, and there was a look of certainty and stubbornness on her face as though she knew what he was thinking but from her smile she had never looked better.

“Me? I should be asking you that really…I mean didn’t you just have your first Rutt?” she asked, her eyes flickering closed at the feel of another lot of come being released inside her.

“Yeah, though I don’t know what Nature thought it was playing at making me an Alpha. Everyone knows I’m more beta material than anything else.” He sighed, brushing his fingers up and down her sides wistfully.

“I don’t know…I think you’ll be a great Alpha and I wouldn’t be considering mating with you if you weren’t would I?” she asked, causing him to frown.

“What? Jemma you can’t be serious! I can’t look after you the way you deserve, I can’t provide for you or even tell you how I really feel. And I went into Rutt when I should have called someone to take you back to the Heat Centre. What kind of Alpha does that even make me?” he groaned, raking his fingers through his hair.

“Leo Fitz don’t you dare talk ill of yourself! You are the best Alpha I know. You look after me when I’m sick, you make sure I eat when I get caught up in study, and you even walk me home those few times there were alpha creeps harassing me outside my Dorm! Besides you were bound to go into Rutt while I was around you in Heat, because you triggered my first Heat over Christmas!” Jemma huffed, poking at his chest pointedly.

“Wait, what?” He asked, causing her to bite her lip as she looked down.

“That night I brought the Chocolates over and I left all of a sudden. I had my first Heat….and I just didn’t want you to feel like you needed to do anything. But I knew without a doubt you were my mate, because that’s the only time that happens.” She said softly, tracing patterns in the skin of his chest.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” he asked, watching her roll her eyes and shake her head.

“Well there was Will for one thing…and for another it would have meant admitting how I feel about you.”

“And how do you feel for me?” he asked, his heart racing at the thought that his feelings hadn’t been in vain. That there was the possibility that he and Jemma were real in every way, and not some figment of his imagination that he was destined to wake up from.

“I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I saw you Fitz. It wasn’t even anything to do with my biology; just how sweet you are, how perfect and the kind of guy I’d always seen myself with whether Beta personality traits or not. Daisy and Bobbi kept saying I should just tell you but…then there was Will and you withdrew from me.” She said softly, the look of hurt in her eyes at the thought of not being around him causing him to wrap his arms around her and pull his duvet over the two of them.

“I only withdrew because my heart broke every time I had to see you with him. I couldn’t handle seeing you with anyone else because believe me I feel exactly the same.” He murmured, watching one of those smiles that lit up her face appear on her features.

“Then why aren’t we mating? I would give anything to wear your mark on my neck…to know that you’re mine and I’m yours. Please Fitz…my _Alpha_ …” she crooned into the side of his neck causing him to groan as one of his hands brushed the patch of skin on her neck.

“I’m going to be a pushover where you’re concerned you do know that right?” he sighed, watching her beam at him and peck a kiss to his lips.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way… Now do it. Make me yours.” She smiled tilting her head and baring her neck to him as she watched his eyes bleed alpha red again.

“Mine.” He murmured, sucking and bruising her skin a little before biting into her neck and causing her to cry out at the feeling of completeness at being with someone she had always wanted to be with.

“Yours. Always.”

Fin.


End file.
